


Dojo Daddy

by RubineGoslay



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, DDLG, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubineGoslay/pseuds/RubineGoslay
Summary: Here’s that Cobra Kai DDLG Johnny Lawrence/ Carmen Diaz story that literally no one asked for.
Relationships: Carmen Diaz & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dojo Daddy

Summary: Here’s the DDLG JohnnyLawrence/CarmenDiaz story that literally no one asked for.

  
  


It had all started out as a joke. Johnny Lawrence was always reminding her to put on her seatbelt in the car, always asking her if she ate enough food, always reminding her to drink enough water and get enough sleep. If she had the tiniest scratch on her, he’d make sure a bandaid was put on it. If the weather ever dipped below 65, he’d remind her to have a sweater. You’d think with a dojo full of teenagers he’d get his quota of nagging in, but when Carmen was concerned, he never let anything slide. 

They had planned a day at the beach. While Miguel ran off to swim, Carmen shrugged off her cover up. Johnny predictably asked her if she remembered to put on sunblock.

“No, Daddy, I forgot.” Carmen playfully mocked him. His concern was endearing, if not at times overbearing. 

“Then come here, little girl, I’ll put some on for you.” He spoke, his sultry voice low.

Carmen was about to laugh when he guided her to sit under their humongous umbrella and he pumped thick white sunblock into his hands, warming it for a second in his wide palms before he began massaging it dutifully into her supple skin.

A word of protest died on her tongue as his large, strong hands skillfully worked the lotion into her. The pressure he used was just right, and although his attentive ministrations were making it harder to form thoughts, she did wonder if this was a sports medicine skill he picked up from being a sensei. 

That was the first time she called her boyfriend Daddy. 

And she loved it.

  
  
  


Her car was in the shop. She hated taking the bus, and she was too proud to ask for a ride, so she thought why not take Miguel’s bike to work? The hospital was only five miles away, and she liked getting exercise. The ride in went fine, but on the way home in the dark, she managed to miss a curb and fall just as she reached the parking lot of the apartment complex. She screamed more out of surprise than anything, and bashed her knee on the unforgiving cement as she fell. Before she could even collect herself, Johnny appeared by her side. He scanned her quickly and asked if she was ok before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to his apartment. He set her down on his bathroom countertop to get a better look at her. He had her lean to the side so he could help her wash the dirt and bits of gravel from her palms in the sink, and clean the small scratches there. His big hands were gentle as he helped her and he murmured soft words of comfort. Carmen risked a glance at her throbbing knee and winced when she saw the blood streaking down her leg. Johnny grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm soapy water before kneeling down to carefully clean her wound, one reassuring hand spanning the back of her calf. “It’s not that bad, honey.” He murmured softly as he gingerly wiped the blood off, cleaning and dressing her injury with focused attention, as if nothing else in the world mattered until he was satisfied that she was ok. “Tell me what happened.” His voice was low and calm. 

“It was dark and I didn’t see a curb.” She admitted, feeling sheepish.

“Why didn’t you ask me to drive you?” His voice was still calm but held an edge of anger. He knew her ride was in the shop and she said she’d take the bus but then the weather was so nice out...

“I didn’t want to bother you.” She said quickly. “And I like taking the bike. It’s good exercise.”

“Maybe so, sweetie, but look what happened.” He brought a hand up to rub his chin and paused for a moment of deliberation. “It’s not safe for you to be riding a bike out so late. I don’t want you doing it anymore. If you need a ride, please just ask me.”

Carmen’s head was swimming and her heart hammered in her chest. The fading adrenaline from her accident was being replaced by a new rush of emotion.

“Are you setting a rule for me?”

He nodded affirmation, his older blue eyes clear and serious.

“What happens if I disobey?”

“You will be punished, sweetheart.”

His eyes grew dark and his cock twitched in his jeans. “I’ll take you over my knee and spank you.”

Carmen swallowed, she was getting wet at just the thought of Johnny taking control of her body and slapping her bare ass until it glowed red.

She was too aroused to keep her voice even and her words shook. “What if I agree to obey you?”

“Then that makes you a good girl, sweetie,” he spoke evenly, his voice low and husky. He stepped closer to her. “And good girls get to come on Daddy’s tongue.”

Carmen whimpered at his words, she tried to squeeze her legs together to try to get some relief from the mounting pressure, but Johnny eased her knees apart and stepped between them, stroking her legs and cupping her face in his hands tenderly, dragging the pad of his thumb over her trembling lips. 

“Do you think you can be a good girl for Daddy?” He whispered in her ear.

“Yes.” She managed breathlessly.

“Yes what, sweet girl?” He pressed.

“Yes... Daddy.”

Johnny grunted with satisfaction and devoured her neck, one arm around her, pulling her to him, his other hand working to free her of her pants, sliding them down and tossing them aside. He left her panties on as he dropped scorching kisses on her thighs, his big hands stroking her long tan legs.

Johnny’s hungry mouth was getting closer and closer to her center, Carmen could feel herself getting increasingly wet and slippery.

He placed teasing kisses full of promises over the thin cotton cover of her panties, making her moan. Johnny slipped her undies down her legs, taking in a moment to look at her spread before him. “You have such a pretty pussy, little girl.” He whispered softly, before he began exploring her delicate folds with his tounge, savoring her taste. Carmen breathed hard and delved her fingers through his soft blond hair. 

Johnny laved her lower lips, getting closer to her clit, but not touching it yet. He liked working her into a frenzy first. He lapped hungrily at her entrance, licked and nuzzled her until he could sense her writhing with need for it, he licked her clit, now that he had gotten it so needy and desperate for attention. He lapped at her center eagerly, eating her cunt like a man starved. Carmen’s head lolled back on a cry. Johnny always took his time between her legs, he loved to tease her and make her shake, hold her right on the edge and make her beg for release. He could feel her getting close, the way she moaned, her muscles tensed, her fingers gripped the back of his head. Not easing up on her, he circled her desperate clit with his thumb. 

“Are you ready to come for Daddy, sweet girl?” 

“Yes!” Carmen gasped, every nerve on edge. “Yes Daddy, please!” She begged.

Johnny smirked and replaced his tongue to her, taking her little bud into his mouth and sucking, gently and first, gradually increasing the pressure until he could feel her start to collapse all around him. She covered her mouth in a vain attempt to muffle her scream of ecstasy when she came hard, Johnny’s mouth still working at her pussy, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible. 

Without bothering to wipe her slick or his grin off his face, Johnny stood, easily lifted her off the counter and carried her bridal style to his bed. He laid her down and buried his face between her legs again. This was his favorite way to make her come, when she was terribly over sensitive from having just come. Unlike her first orgasm, which he built and crafted slowly, this one he pulled, demanded from her. He slipped one finger inside her, then two. He pumped them inside her, curling his fingers while sucking relentlessly on her clit. Carmen didn’t have the sense of mind to try to cover her screams this time. Johnny could feel her pulse and clench around his fingers as he forced her to climax again. 

Johnny lazily stripped off his clothes as he enjoyed the view of his gorgeous girlfriend struggling to recover from her last orgasm. He stripped off her shirt and bra, kissing and licking her dark nipples. 

He leaned over her and lined himself up between her, using the head of his cock to spread her wetness around, to rub her aching clit.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” He grunted, starting to lose control at the sight of his throbbing cock lined up and ready at her tight entrance. 

“Yes Daddy “ she breathed. Her compliance sparked something in him, and he gently placed his hand at her throat as he slowly entered her, not squeezing, just running his thumb down the smooth column of her graceful neck as he eased into her, feeling the vibration of her gasp on his cock and through his palm. Johnny began pumping into her slowly, savoring her whine of pleasure at being filled up by him.

He fucked her like that for a while, slowly and languidly, letting her enjoy the generous length and girth of his impressive cock. He gradually began thrusting harder and faster. With a grunt he grabbed her hips and flipped her over, her face planted in his pillow, her tan round ass up in the air.

He plunged in, reaching deep. They liked this position for that reason, he can hit spots in her that make her lose her mind. In a display of submission and trust, Carmen put her arms behind her back, wanting her Daddy to hold them firm while he dominated her. Johnny was only too happy to accommodate her. He gripped her arms behind her back and thrust in harder, fucking her into the mattress. Carmen squealed with pleasure as he took full possession of her body, plowing impossibly deep inside her. Johnny groaned as he pistoned into her, knowing they were both getting close. 

He raised his hand and slapped her plump ass hard as she backed into him. “Who owns you, baby girl?” He growled.

“You do Daddy!”

“Who do you come for, baby girl?”

“You Daddy,” she gasped.

“Are you ready, sweetheart? Come for me, baby, tell me what you need.”

“Fuck me harder, Daddy, please!” Carmen begged shamelessly, her lids glazed with pleasure.

Almost in a trance, Johnny drove into her ruthlessly, again and again, slapping her taught ass and rubbing her soaked clit until he felt her start to convulse deep inside, her intense, uncontrollable orgasm rocking him into his own, his massive cock shooting thick streams of hot cum deep inside her.

They both pulsed together for a few breathless moments before collapsing together on the bed in a heap. Johnny gathered a limp Carmen into his arms. They breathed together until their breaths went from hard, ragged pants to smoother, longer, easier breaths. When they both had calmed, Johnny said, “Let me get you clean, baby, so you can sleep.”

Johnny turned his shower on and got it to just the right temperature. He dimmed the lights in the room, and lit her favorite candle. He knew she loved its scent. Plumes of thick steam rolled out as he invited Carmen into the shower. She delighted the perfect temperature of the water, the kind, hazy light of the room, and the scent of her favorite candle in the air. He invited her to relax as he poured shampoo into his large palm. He whispered soft words to her as he began gently massaging the shampoo into her hair. He told her how much he loved her as his fingertips rubbed practiced circles into her scalp. He cradled the back of her head, continuing his ministrations, telling her how beautiful she was. He tipped her head back into the stream of warm water, letting it rinse all shampoo out. He poured a rich conditioner into his hands and began massaging it into her locks as he told her how lucky he felt that she had come into his life. He let the conditioner rest in her pretty hair for a few minutes. He rinsed his hands and grabbed the loofa and her favorite body wash. Pomegranate and cherry. He soaped up the loofa and started on her shoulders, carefully washing her lovely dark skin. He washed her arms, hands, her back, her breasts. He rolled the loofa over her tummy, washing down and down until he was washing the tips of her lovely toes. When he was finished, he rinsed all the soap from her body. He took a few minutes to clean himself, then he rinsed the conditioner from her curly locks. He turned off the water and led her out of the shower. He dried her with a plush, warm towel. He carefully reapplied a dressing to her wounded knee.

Johnny led his little girl into his bedroom. He dressed her in warm, buttery soft pajamas and lay her down in his bed. He took her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. “You’re mine forever, my perfect baby girl.” 

  
  



End file.
